


Stranger Snuggle

by levi_robbed_my_tea_cupboard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meeting, Plot Twist, STOP DOING THAT, Vague, airport, and when you packed in 2k, ao3 i can see you, ao3 is messing with my tags today, basically you can interpret certain things as you please and that's the point, but not really, kind of, levihan - Freeform, levihan eggschange 2020, levihanweek, missed plane, nap, nope nothing, sleeping, what could possibly go wrong, when you packed modern and angst with a little bit of comedy and nearly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_robbed_my_tea_cupboard/pseuds/levi_robbed_my_tea_cupboard
Summary: Levi wakes up from a nap at the airport to discover someone’s pressed to him and won’t let go.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Stranger Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> *jumps out of the burrow* I hope you enjoy, happy late Easter :)
> 
> Since there wasn't any particular prompt and we don't know each other well I tried to keep it quite open for interpretation ^^

Everything was against him.

The burn in his thighs, the late sunshine blinding his eyes, the dirt on the streets making his smart shoes slide with every second step, the wheels of his suitcase, surly damned by now as he was pulling them after himself through all the curbs, his breath heavy when he suddenly stopped, knowing he wouldn’t make it on time. Everything. Fuck!

Levi kicked the automatic door moving apart in what must have been slow motion, because no fucking way it was their average speed. A security guard took a step in his direction but Levi’s one pissed glance made him stop and he entered the airport unbothered.

Holly fucking shit!

He came just in time to see his flight disappear from the departures board and the anti-burglar blinds go down in most of the stores, accompanying his misfortune. Taking deep breaths to calm down a little he went to the coffee shop in the middle of the hall, in which two workers were still hanging around, and glanced yearningly at the empty food display. At least he’d get himself something warm to drink, he thought, before the coffee shop staff informed him they had already cleaned everything and were as good as closed.

Fucking perfect.

Hungry, thirsty, exhausted from running and even more annoyed then a while ago, Levi sat on the nearest couch, clearly belonging to the coffee shop, and gave the workers another glare, making sure none of them would dare to protest. He took out his laptop and, cursing the too slow airport Wi-Fi everything he had in his rich shit-talking inventory, he booked the nearest flight home. The price was another thing to put him down, knowing he wouldn’t get a refund, not after spectacularly messing up his task. His next flight was at five in the morning, so in eight hours.

Eight hours for which Levi wouldn’t dare to go to the hotel by the airport because, one, he wouldn’t give himself a single credit he wouldn’t oversleep and miss yet another flight, and two, after wasting so much money on a flight alone he kinda shouldn’t be spending more, not yet.

So yep, he was going to wait there the six hours or so before he’d be able to check in, get rid of his luggage and eat something in the departure longue, since everything in the open space closed. Had he already though how fucked up things were?

It wasn’t _fine_ but he tried to convince himself it was and not to think about coming work late and sleep deprived, straight from the plane, and alone. Fucking co-workers who not only didn’t show up to their meeting the scheduled time but didn’t show up at all, fuck them! He tried to ignore his empty stomach and the chill on his skin that he felt once he rested a little after his run. The little bit of sweat cooled him unpleasantly. The burn in his things was almost imperceptible as he was sitting, but the tired muscles were slowly sabotaging him and lulling his brain to give them a rest and sleep. Just fall asleep on the soft coach, which Levi was refusing to do, and the thought of all the people before him that must have been sitting there, sleeping maybe, half of them probably just as gross as he felt at the moment, was doing a great job in keeping him sober.

The crowds were thinning with time passing, as only a few planes were leaving at night, and the noise turned into a nearly silence, with the buzz of ventilation somewhere at the side of Levi’s consciousness, ASMR-like almost, and…

……zzZZ

Levi thought that his pillow felt weirdly scratchy tonight. As if it wasn’t his pillow but one of the cushions from…

Oh, no.

He jerked up, remembering where he was and that sleeping there was absolutely unacceptable. Or rather he tried to jerk up, because there was something heavy pressing him to the side of the coach. Something hard and, to give it justice, probably being what kept him warm, because he didn’t feel the chilliness anymore.

Levi opened his eyes, expecting to see the hall crowded and someone, just like him, accidentally falling asleep next to him, but no. Except for a few people whose silhouettes he could notice on the far away, uncomfortable chairs, and probably the security guards luring somewhere in the dark, it was almost empty! So why, the fuck, someone decided to treat him like a human pillow rather than sit… Well, anywhere else.

“Tsk.” Levi snorted and tried to push the person apart, but instead they murmured something in their sleep and… Did they just slipped an arm behind his back? Ugh! Levi tried to wriggle a little, but all it caused was making the other one clutch closer, as if they were afraid their only source of warmth was going to escape.

Resigned, Levi looked around himself, noticing what in the dimmed light seemed to be a particularly used up and over-packed backpack with what should be an illegal amount of pins. Would they even be allowed into a plane with those? He took a look at the person by his side, now literally hugging him, which, while annoying him, was making him warmish and sleepy again. But the closer look was exactly what he needed to wake his normal reactions just a little bit, and he started to realise this was not good.

The backpacker kept half of his hair in a messy ponytail, the other half was almost covering their face, only a prominent nose was sticking out from the kind of greasy strands of hair. Yuk! Looking further down their body, which Levi couldn’t decide whether was female or male, he saw a giant, knitted sweater reaching half their tight, skinny jeans and…

Aaaaaaaah! There was a hole in their sock!

“Hey! Wake up!” He couldn’t take it anymore, seriously, the hole was too disturbing. “Come one, you filthy sleepyhead, I’m not a free mattress, shit!” Levi eventually managed to push them away, making them fall onto the other side of the coach, and he could see the front of their sweater that they were pressing to him looked like it had a particularly close contact with mud. Or something even worse.

Being pushed onto their back must have woken them up, because they yawned heavily and stretched.

“Is it morning already?” They asked, and Levi thought, judging from their voice rather than the slim build, that it was a woman. Because whom was he to judge people by their body build, nevermind that thought actually…

“No. But you’ve fallen asleep on _me_ of all people, and I was concerned.” Levi said.

The woman looked at him as if Levi’s words didn’t make much sense and Levi saw the biggest, shiniest eyes he’d ever seen. Which was another thought he’d rather not have... Luckily for him, or maybe not so luckily, he was too tired to decide, the sight lasted only a glimpse, because she squinted.

“Where are my glasses?” She murmured, palpating through the coach.

Levi didn’t answer to that, more and more irritated with every passing second and slowly coming to the sober realisation that he’d been just chosen by this crazy, dirty backpacker. Maybe she didn’t stink, by judging by her looks she hadn’t seen a shower for a while now either. Disgusting. And who knew what else was on her mind, and what she was hiding in the backpack.

Eventually she found the glasses somewhere behind her and looked at him again, this time focused.

“You look annoyed.” She said. As if it was his fault. As if he was the weird one here, damn it!

“What a surprise.” Levi hissed, grabbed his suitcase and went to the other side of the coffee shop, the broken wheels creaking behind him. He could swear the weirdo was staring after him.

He barely sit on another coach when the woman came after him and sat, to Levi’s please on a separate armchair.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked back, as if it wasn’t absolutely obvious.

“Of course not, why would I be?” He said. Maybe it was his voice that he’d been told many times wasn’t the best to carry over his emotions, or the woman was just so dumb, because she seemed unaffected by his sarcasm.

“Good.” She said. “I was afraid you were.” She leaned to her backpack, causing in Levi an instant agitation, but when she opened it she took out… A thermos? She put in on a table between them and searched deeper, this time taking out two cups, and handing Levi one of them once she filled them. “I brought tea.” This, obviously, drew Levi’s attention.

Whatever was in his cup, it didn’t smell like tea. It didn’t smell like anything he could think of and he looked sceptically at the weird woman, but she took a big sip and smiled, so he decided to risk a sip too. It was hot, fruity, sweet and disgusting, but having nothing in his mouth since lunch he decided he shouldn’t complain. They were sipping for a while in silence when Levi’s empty stomach made a particularly loud noise and he felt hotness on his face, because this sounded more like…

“Oh, I have food too!” The woman said, because that was how weird hippie people were, Levi thought, and didn’t have power to protest when she offered him half of her sandwich that, unlike the disgusting crime against tea, was fine. He ate it in silence, still not sure how he ended up in this situation, and feeling awkward as he didn’t know what to say other than “thanks”. But the woman didn’t seem bothered, packed the thermos and cups back, and smiled.

“So…” she said “…when’s out next flight?”

The fuck _what_? If Levi was still sipping the gross tea, he’d choke.

“ _Our_ next flight?” Or rather just: “ _Next_ flight?”

“Yeah?” The woman said, looking at him the same way she did the first time, without glasses. “We missed the first one, didn’t we?”

“We?”

We?

We!

And that lead him to the terrible realisation.

“Are you Hange then?”

“Yes?” She said, now looking really concerned, as if Levi was particularly stupid. “Wait a minute.” She said, and her eyes widened, the clearly indication that up until this moment she’d been convinced Levi knew who she was. “You didn’t recognise me.” She said.

“How the fuck could I recognize you if it’s the first time I see you? You didn’t show up to the meeting!” He heard his own voice slightly going up. The fuck? The shit was happening here?!

“I had to do something before leaving, I thought you’d wait for me, sorry.” Hange said, not sounding sorry for slightest.

“You thought I’d wait for you _three hours_?”

“Well…”

“Forget it. How did you know how I looked like anyway?” He asked, because that, if anything, was concerning. She shouldn’t have.

“I searched it.” Hange shrugged, as if it was the most ordinary thing in the word. She _searched_ him. No matter how little he was supposed to know about her, he started getting an idea anyway. There must have been a reason she wasn’t just flying on her own and Levi was probably just the closest to fucking up he’d ever been. Absolutely fucking fantastic!

He took out his laptop again to buy another ticket for Hange for the same flight and he could feel her eyes on himself while he was clicking, as if she was trying to decide something.

“So when you woke up next to me you must have thought I was a complete stranger!” She said eventually.

“Yes.” He said slowly.

"And that I was some kind of a weird psycho."

"Yes." Levi repeated, not sure what the _was_ was for.

Hange chuckled.

“I’m glad you don’t think that anymore.”

Levi mover his eyes from the screen to her.

“And what makes you think I don’t?” He asked, and rose an eyebrow. “Because normal people usually molest those they see for the first time to show they’re what? Friendly?”

“I didn’t molest you!” Hange protested, but her outrage was made up.

“Oh, no. No! You only trapped me in my sleep and didn’t want to let go. That’s a _completely different thing_! Thanks for making me realise!”

“Don’t be so dramatic! We’re assigned to each other for three years, you’d have to get used to it anyway. I had to do that to make sure you wouldn’t go somewhere when I was sleeping, what’s the big deal?”

Levi looked at her sceptically.

“I’m not paid to be your pillow.” _It’s gonna be long three years_ , he didn’t say out loud.

“And?”

“You could at least wash your hair! When was the last time you did that?”

“Does that matter?” She asked, confused. “Cause I don’t think I remember.”

Three very, very long years…

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have understood things wrong since it's only the second time I take part in any exchange, but I was convinced I was supposed to fit somewhere between 1.5-2K and I was a little bit nervous I couldn't wrap it up to 2K but now I see ppl post much longer works so I guess it's ok then? I hope it's ok /o\ I have no control over my writing or whatsoever X.X
> 
> *hopes she eliminated all the typos*


End file.
